


Beth

by PaigeyBug



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeyBug/pseuds/PaigeyBug





	Beth

CHAPTER 1  
Who is that? Who are those people? I was looking outside the window and I saw three grown men running straight for us. I recognized Ottis with his shotgun who was running beside a man who looked like he was telling him to keep up. Ottis looked really concerned and the other guys looked like they were in shock. The first man looks like he is wearing a police uniform but when I looked down he seemed to be holding a kid who doesn’t look like he’s moving. I couldn’t tell if the kid was wearing a red shirt or if it was blood. My dad already knew what was going on so he went ahead and told Patricia to gather extra sheets and a pillow. He looked at her saying, “ Get ready… it’s a gunshot wound.”  
It was an early morning in Georgia and the farm house was all cleaned up for my parents to arrive. My family has a barn not too far from the house. It looks like it has never been used. The vines have been growing towards the top and rust is in every corner of it. It’s a decent size so we put the only two horses we own in it. Right beside the barn was our chicken pen where I go out everyday with Maggie and gather the eggs for breakfast and any other food we can come up with. Everyday was the same as usual wake up, eat breakfast, do chores, go to bed. Sometimes when I was lucky I got to write stories or just think about pretty much anything.  
My parents and my siblings live in this beautiful farmhouse away from everyone, away from the world. This house has been in the family for decades. It is a white, two story building with a fancy guest bedroom beside my room. We have a porch that’s wrapped around the front of the house and when you sit on it looking at all the beautiful land we own, you think you could just sit there forever but it won’t matter soon because everything will be gone after a while, I just never knew how long it would be.  
This was a different morning though, I could feel it. I could feel my whole life about to change in just a few hours.  
As I was walking outside, I heard my older sister Maggie call me to come back and finish my chores. All I wanted to do was read the book that I have read so many times that I’m actually forgetting what the real meaning of it was. When I was finished with everything I had to get done, the phone rang and on the phone was a man. This man had a deep, raspy voice but in a way it sounded somewhat terrified to say the least. He asked if my parents were home, struggling to get his words out, and I said they were out shopping. He told me to lock the doors and turn off my lights. He told me to gather everyone who was in the house and to protect them. The only people who were in the house was me, Beth, and I’m only 16, my sister Maggie who was 22 and my brother Shawn who was 20. I suddenly got that tingly feeling that my parents won’t be back anytime soon. After this man explained to me what to arm myself and my family with, I only heard one last sound and it was that annoying never ending sound of the phone hanging up.  
I still didn’t really know what was going on but I did what he said. I locked the doors and got everyone into the closet. It was dark and humid. All we had to do was wait.  
“I’m so tired” I told Maggie as she was falling asleep.  
“Just a little longer” she said with her gorgeous short brown hair covering her eyes.  
Shawn said that in about an hour or so he would go out and check what was going on. But after 30 minutes the radio came on and it was saying that there were people evolving into different creatures and that was when I really got scared. He said that the only way to be safe was to stay inside and see if this disease would eventually go away. In the middle of a sentence I heard groaning in the background and then I heard the man scream as he was saying “WHATEVER YOU DONT” and that was the end. I never heard anything on that old, beat up radio again.  
We all got out of the closet in shock and Maggie just told me to stay inside just in case it wasn’t safe. Of course I’m nosy so I went out to see for myself. We all saw a car pull up in the rocky driveway and I have never felt so relieved. Well the only person I could see in the car was my dad, Hershel, who was in his 60s. We all ran out and gave him a big hug with smiles on our faces. They weren’t the regular smiles we would give him because of the news we just heard. Maggie asked where mom was and he gave us a tearful look in his eyes and we knew. I ran back into the house, went to my room and screamed louder than I’ve ever screamed before. I tried to keep my mind off of it for the most part.  
A week had past and nothing strange has happened yet. We have a couple of my mom’s old friends at the house now because their own house got over run. I don’t know how they got out of that mess alive but I’m glad to say they are the lucky ones. Ottis is a built up fella with a lot of hunting experience and his wife Patricia was about Maggie’s size but shorter and she just knew the little tricks with everything like using a napkin to get the grease out of the pan instead of letting it pour down the drain.  
For a whole year we had a routine that kept us alive and healthy. Ottis would go hunting while Maggie, Shawn, and I would do house chores. My dad was a vet so he would teach Patricia how to do a couple of things in case something would’ve happened.  
It feels like I have been doing this forever, the same thing everyday. I thought to myself “I want a change. I want to be with more people.” I also thought that we were the only people still left alive, until one random afternoon.


End file.
